You Raise Me Up
by Love is simply Eternal
Summary: Again not very good at summaries but the story is worth a look. Enjoy.


**The idea of this fic came to me as I was listening to Josh Groban's You Raise Me Up. As before I own none of the characters the plot is mine though.

* * *

**

Harry was pacing back and forth to the side of the stage. When he felt a hand on his shoulder.

"Harry relax she will know who you are talking about, we are here for you just go out there when it is your turn and you will dazzle the girl. I sometimes wish it were me out there but I have gotten over it and I now have my own guy." Ginny said trying to calm Harry down

Cho then came up to him, "You love her it is evident in the way you look at her. Ginny and I are here for you don't think for a moment that we will give up on you. You spent months planning this as soon as it was announced that Hogwarts was planning to have a talent show and I also want to say thanks for inviting me to help you."

"I can do this can't I?" Harry said, "Well the tree of us have to be out there along with the rest of the gang this is all that I have left, I survived the war for this and we will make it, thank you both for all the help now lets go out there and sing our hearts out."

"You mean you sing your heart out we are just the back ground along with the rest of the gang." Ginny said and Cho added, "This is your moment to really shine Harry."

Harry heard his name called and he took one final shaky breath before he gave a thumbs up to everyone who had agreed to help him: Ginny, Cho, Fred, George, Neville, Luna, Ron, Alica, Angelina, Oliver, Katie and surprisingly Draco Malfoy.

"Well guys here we go, and thank you to all of you who came back to help me for this moment." Harry said before he turned around and walked out onto the stage to see the group of people gathered to watch the show.

"The song that I will be singing with the help of my friends behind me is for a special someone. With out her here I probably never would have been the person I am today. I will be singing You Raise Me Up by the muggle singer Josh Groban." Harry announced to the audience

The music started to play and then Harry began to sing in what surprised everyone, excluding his proud friends behind him, was a deep soulful voice:

When I am down and, oh my soul, so weary;  
When troubles come and my heart burdened be;  
Then, I am still and wait here in the silence,  
Until you come and sit awhile with me.

You raise me up, so I can stand on mountains;  
You raise me up, to walk on stormy seas;  
I am strong, when I am on your shoulders;  
You raise me up... To more than I can be.

You raise me up, so I can stand on mountains;  
You raise me up, to walk on stormy seas;  
I am strong, when I am on your shoulders;  
You raise me up... To more than I can be.

You raise me up, so I can stand on mountains;  
You raise me up, to walk on stormy seas;  
I am strong, when I am on your shoulders;  
You raise me up... To more than I can be.

You raise me up, so I can stand on mountains;  
You raise me up, to walk on stormy seas;  
I am strong, when I am on your shoulders;  
You raise me up... To more than I can be.

You raise me up... To more than I can be.

With the final note had been sung Harry brought the microphone up to his mouth one last time and said, "I love you Hermione, with out you I am nothing you are the person who raises me up to more than I can be."

The applause was deafening because not only was the performance amazing but the young witch who the song was for was slowly walking up to the stage with tears in her eyes waiting to be unleashed and a smile that told everyone that she was crying out of pure joy. Ginny walked over to her boyfriend and said, "I guess it worked out." Draco then wrapped his arms around her waist and said, "Yes, I believe it did. I am glad that I can see my first two real friends so happy and that you are here with me. I love you Gin, I always will." They then shared a chaste kiss.

As Hernione was walking towards Harry all he could think about was how beautiful she was, but he was also terrified.

What if I blew it? I don't know it I would be able to go on. Shit I really blew it she must… But his thoughts were cut off when Hermione then brought his face to hers and they met in a passionate kiss and when they broke apart she then said, "Harry it is you who makes me more than I can be, I love you and I have since you saved me from the troll. I always will love you."

"I will love you forever and always." Harry said before they kissed once more.

Time would pass and they were married in a simple ceremony that had all their friends and family. Lily and James looked down at the wedding taking place before them and their hearts swelled with pride, their son finally way happy and safe. They heard Harry whisper into Hermione's ear, "I love you till the end of my days and beyond."

* * *

**Well there is the end I hope you enjoyed please review I really would like to hear your thoughts on my story actually on any of my stories if you haven't read any of them please do.**

**Kate**


End file.
